Dream♦SPECTRUM
Dream Spectrum (stylized Dream♦SPECTRUM) is an unit from Pritaly composed of Mr. Mystery, Flower and Haruka. It's composed of a Royal Type idol, a Prism Type idol and an Heartful Type Idol, making it the first non-Dream Team unit to have only Secret Types. However, the usual image of the unit is Cool. It is the first Divine Idol Unit in Pritaly and ClockPara. Concept The unit's name, Dream Spectrum, is an homage to COLOR, Haruka's first unit, and Tricolore. It was born in Pritaly when the three idols had to leave in order to help Flower with her illness. In Pritaly,Haruka represents the color red, Mystery the color white, and Flower the color green. While in Parajuku, Mystery gets sky blue, Haruka gets pink, and Flower gets orange. It is to be noted that these are exactly the same theme colors as COLOR, if the hue is slightly changed. Unit Relationships Mystery and Haruka: Boyfriend and girlfriend, splitting Mystery and Haruka is a nearly impossible task. Although Mystery deeply respects Haruka and goes as far as calling her "Princess", worried of bothering her, Haruka still loves messing with Mystery and considers him very cute, especially when he tries to act cool. Despite this respectful relationship, the two enjoy being complete idiots together and want to make everyone laugh. Mystery says he belongs only to her. Mystery and Flower: Best friends who would never let go of each other. Both can be quite lewd and perverted, and share a lot of similarities. Although Flower barely hangs out with him and Haruka at school, they're like family to each other and Flower gladly enjoys joining them in their "adventures". Despite this, there are still some secrets between the two, such as when Mystery had no idea that Flower was a male. Haruka and Flower: The two love each other a lot, in a sisterly way. Flower often acts like an older sister to Haruka, and helps her when she can't tell Mystery what's bothering her. They became friends back when the Dream Parade was going on, and were referred to as "the idiot duet" by Hibiki Shikyoin. Since then, they've been hanging out a lot, and Flower gives Haruka a lot of advice on love. Trivia *Splitting the Secret Types into their original types, (Royal = Celeb '''- Cool, Heartful = '''Lovely - Premium, Prism = Natural, Lovely) the unit shares its typing with Tricolore and NonSugar. *The unit shares many similarities with COLOR and Tricolore on purpose. *Hanako Inoue calls them Tricolore Italiana. The pun is that they're from Pritaly, and are very similar to Tricolore. Since "Tricolore" is spelled the same as the unit name in Italian, she's calling them "Italian Tricolore", but also "Italian Flag". **She also tends to call Mystery "Hibiya" because he shares many similarities to Hibiki Shikyoin. She has a whole set of nicknames for him: "The Cute Girl", "Lewd Shota", "Prince Edge", "Misery", "Miss", and "Gender TBA". *Dream♦SPECTRUM joins Scacco Matto Pro in the upcoming PriParty 2. Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Units Category:Cool Units Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1